Retrouvailles
by Maliseiya
Summary: Aimer et très proche de haïr. Sur un bateau, au milieu de l'océan, ces conditions s'appliquent aussi ... Netherlands x Spain yaoi !


_Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur un couple que j'adore : le Netherlands x Spain ! Pour tout vous dire, c'est mon deuxième pairing favori : le premier étant le germancest pis le troisième c'est le DenSu. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, perso je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Ca faisait un petit moment que je voulais écrire une histoire avec comme contexte Pirate !Hetalia, et là paf ! J'ai eu l'inspiration en cours de maths. Bref, allons-y pour le bla-bla quotidien…_

_Disclaimer :les persos sont pas à moi ! Ils sont à Hidekaz Himayura, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ma fic._

_Rating : T (y'a rien de bien méchant, j'mets ça pour le langage)_

_Genre : romaaaaance et hurt/comfort (mais y'a plus de romance je crois)_

_Ainsi, bonne lecture !_

Retrouvailles

Antonio loucha sur le médaillon de son prisonnier : une gemme couleur émeraude aux reflets absinthe, cerclée d'or, qui brillait sous le soleil de plomb qu'il faisait au dehors lorsqu'il avait capturé son propriétaire et semblait briller dans les ténèbres de la cale où son porteur était emprisonné. Le brun s'accroupit en face du jeune homme enchaîné au mur et lui offrit un sourire torve tout en disant :

-Alors tu la porte toujours… On se retrouve … _Jöhann_.

Ce prénom avait été prononcé avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, comme le ressentiment de quelque jour funeste lors duquel s'était déroulée leur première rencontre. Celui qui était attaché se contenta simplement de soutenir le regard de celui qui se trouvait à à peine quelques centimètres de lui.

-Tu étais bien plus bavard … _avant_.

A ces mots le pirate aux cheveux auburn se redressa prestement et fit claquer son talon contre le plancher de la pièce. Le captif leva les yeux vers celui qui le toisait et lui lança un regard qui se voulait des plus méchants. Cela ne plus pas du tout au capitaine qui laissa échapper un rire moqueur et, du bout de sa botte, frappa violemment le menton de son vis-à-vis déjà bien mal-en-point. En effet ledit vis-à-vis arborait de nombreux hématomes sur le visage, diverses coupures sur le torse et sa lèvre était fendue en hauteur. Malgré sa douleur, il se retint de gémir, ne voulant en aucun cas montrer à son tortionnaire qu'il était faible. Après tout, ça avait toujours été comme ça, non ?

_Flash-back_

_Journal de bord du capitaine Antonio Fernandez Carriedo__: _

_Aujourd'hui encore, mon équipage et moi nous sommes fièrement battus contre ce chien d'anglais après lequel nous courons depuis des mois : Arthur Kirkland. Malgré sa fuite, je jure, moi Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, capitaine du justement nommé « Santa Maria », que je l'attraperai, pour l'honneur de la couronne d'Espagne, quitte à y laisser la vie._

_Hormis ce combat, j'ai fait la connaissance, dans un petit port Hollandais, d'un jeune homme : j'ai décidé de le prendre comme bras droit. Après tout, je suis jeune, je n'ai que 20 ans, je manque d'expérience et je suis persuadé qu'il pourra m'apporter nombre de choses intéressantes. Il est blond, a trois ans de plus que moi, et se nomme Jöhann Fick. J'ai hâte de collaborer avec lui._

_Fin du flash-back_

-Alors, tu fais moins le fier hein …

-P…parles pour toi … t'es même pas capable d'attraper l'autre angliche … tout ce que t…tu sais faire c'est t'amuser a…avec tes deux … amis … Si j'étais toi je fermerais ma grande bouche … et … et je réfléchirais avant de sortir … des ab…absurdités pareilles …, Celui qui avait articulé ces paroles finit sa phrase par un rictus à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la colère.

L'espagnol se tut et fixa le blond dans les yeux. Aucun ne voulait briser le contact visuel : finalement le néerlandais lâcha :

-Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça … ou alors tu veux _encore _profiter …

Antonio fit une moue des plus dégoûtée et éluda la question très rapidement en changeant brutalement de sujet :

-Tu as revu ta sœur ?

Les yeux du prisonnier s'éclairèrent d'une lueur meurtrière : les flammes de l'enfer elles-mêmes semblaient se déchainer dans ses orbes bleu océan. Il crispa ses poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent et grogna entre ses dents :

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle est morte … tu étais là …

Le capitaine vêtu de rouge prit un air faussement étonné et dit :

-Oh, je ne me rappelais plus …

_Flash-back_

_-BEL' !_

_Un cri qui fend la nuit, un jeune homme qui s'élance, un corps qui tombe à la mer, une petite fille qui sourit pour la dernière fois à son frère, un pirate qui tente de rattraper un inconscient, un bruit sourd de canon et des pleurs, surtout des pleurs … _

_-Jöhann … tu m'entends ? Je suis là …_

_Et un jeune homme à la tignasse brune qui frotte le dos d'un compagnon, de son compagnon. Dans une vaine tentative de réconfort il pose doucement sa main sur la sienne, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort et de tentresse._

_Fin flash-back_

-Dis-moi … Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé mon sabre ?

-Tu le sais très bien … ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses …

Le blond retira tranquillement l'une de ses mains de l'anneau qui la retenait prisonnière, attrapa sa lame et avec celle-ci coupa la chaîne attachait son autre poignet.

-Sérieusement, tu m'as pris pour un cave …

-Non, tu sais, il n'y aurait que toi pour réussir à faire ça. …

-N'essaie pas de me flatter tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

-Tu mérites bien ton surnom de « couteau hurlant », fit remarquer le benjamin en ignorant les paroles de son aîné.

Sur ces mots il dégaina son propre sabre et pointa son ennemi du bout de son épée.

-En garde …, souffla-t-il en souriant.

_Flash-back_

_-__C'est entièrement de ta faute !, vociféra un jeune homme._

_-Jöhann … _

_-Il n'y a pas de « Jöhann » qui fasse ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? __Droplul (nda : insulte en hollandais) ! Mais non, suis-je bête, bien sûr que non ! Tu es trop obnubilé par le capitaine Kirkland ! Il n'y a que ça qui t'importe !_

_-Sa mort ne sera pas vaine … elle est utile …_

_-Tu oses dire que la mort d'une petite fille de quatre ans est utile ! Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Wie denk je wel dat je bent (nda : tu te prends pour qui)?_

_Le blond sortit son sabre de son fourreau et attaque celui qui se trouvait en face de lui._

_-Attends, je ne voulais pas …_

_Fin flash-back_

Le brun réussit à toucher son vis-à-vis au bras gauche, mais ce dernier riposta plus fortement et entailla ainsi la poitrine de l'autre combattant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement sourd qui ressemblait vaguement à une insulte dans sa langue maternelle. Bien sûr que le hollandais voulait gagner, et il y mettait toute « l'énergie du désespoir » comme l'on dit mais l'homme habillé de rouge n'était pas en reste et se défendait particulièrement bien, faisant fît de ses blessures. Pour tout vous dire, il semblait même prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Il enchaînait les coups de lame, de pied, de poing ou encore de coude. Il avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Le justement nommé « adversaire » ne perdait pourtant pas espoir, bien au contraire, à chaque assaut il tentait de rendre l'attaque au centuple.

Un combat des plus déchaînés se déroulait à présent dans la cale du « Santa Maria ». Deux hommes qui se battaient : l'un pour venger sa sœur perdue à jamais, l'autre pour laver ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu son honneur terni il y'a de cela déjà quelques années. Chacun avait un but bien différent mais tous les deux étaient motivés comme jamais auparavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le néerlandais avait hérité d'une belle entaille : elle parcourait toute sa jambe droite. Ne pouvant donc plus se tenir debout il s'était adossé au mur. L'espagnol, étant à présent persuadé de sa victoire, lança à son vis-à-vis un regard méprisant et dit :

-Tu n'as pas changé Jöhann … tu es toujours aussi impatient. Alors, tu veux continuer ? Ou tu veux t'arrêter ici ? J'ai encore des choses à te … HAA !

Le jeune homme blond avait tiré profit du moment de flottement : en effet, il avait offert à son ennemi une magnifique coupure qui traversait tout son torse. Antonio s'écroula parterre, désormais évanoui : Jöhann s'agenouilla à côté du corps du pirate et se mit à pleurer. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : le passé, le présent, le futur. Que faisait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Mais surtout qu'avait-il fait ? Alors il pleurait, toutes les larmes de son corps, à moitié couché sur le jeune capitaine aux cheveux bruns. Il s'en voulait : une voix dans sa tête résonnait et lui disait qu'il avait tout fait faux, depuis le départ. Alors, il souffla entre deux sanglots :

-Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Antonio ?

_Flash-back_

_Deux corps étroitement enlacés, des doigts entremêlés, du sang partagé : deux hommes qui s'aiment dans une cabine richement décorée d'un voilier dérivant sur l'océan pacifique. Ils savourent la magie de l'instant, la première fois qu'ils s'unissent, qu'ils ne font véritablement plus qu'un. _

_Des promesses d'éternité prononcées dans la moiteur d'une chambre encore imprégnée d'une odeur de sueur bien masculine. Leur amour n'est pas juste, la morale le défend mais le cœur l'encourage. Ils n'en ont cure, après tout ils savent que cela n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Alors ils profitent, gardant pour l'instant secrets leurs ébats illicites. Ils pensent que c'est mieux comme ça : trouvant que ce silence fait figure d'écrin d'or et de velours pour leur relation. Aucun ne désire plus, sachant pertinemment qu'exiger serait tuer leur union dans l'œuf. Aucun ne se sent honteux non plus : ils sont, à proprement parler, heureux. _

_Alors, à l'unisson, ils soufflent ces trois mots qui leurs sont interdits :_

_-Je t'aime._

_Fin flash-back_

L'évanoui revint peu à peu à lui …

Antonio loucha sur le médaillon de son prisonnier : une gemme couleur émeraude aux reflets absinthe, cerclée d'or, qui brillait sous le soleil de plomb qu'il faisait au dehors lorsqu'il avait capturé son propriétaire et semblait briller dans les ténèbres de la cale où son porteur était emprisonné.

-Tu te rappelles ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier … J'avais parlé de « plus beau jour de ma vie ».

-Je te l'avais offerte pour que tu n'oublies jamais …

-Que je n'oublie jamais quoi ?

Le capitaine aux cheveux bruns soupira doucement -semblant réfléchir à la réponse la plus adaptée- et finit par apposer tendrement sa main sur la joue du blond. Ce dernier frissonna mais ne se retira pas pour autant. Bien au contraire, il ferma les yeux.

-Pour que tu n'oublies jamais que je t'aime.

-Et … après deux ans … est-ce que c'est toujours valable ?

-Je…, l'espagnol marqua une pause puis continua, Après tout ce que je t'ai fait …

-Réponds-moi Antonio.

-Oui …, murmura le susnommé.

Le blond esquissa un sourire et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci sembla surpris mais répondit bien rapidement au baiser. Il ne le rompit que lorsque l'air vint à lui manquer, là il demanda :

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Comment pourrais-je ? J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te haïr pendant ces deux années que j'ai passées loin de toi … j'ai abandonné. Même si t'aimer m'a fait plus de mal que de bien, je crois que ça en vaut la peine à présent. Je… au fond je crois que je savais que j'allais te retrouver tôt ou tard : les mers ont beau être étendues, le monde et petit … et j'avais la foi, en toi.

-Tu sais, commença le capitaine vêtu de rouge en regardant ailleurs, Je suis désolé., il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui lui faisait face et continua, J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, et que tu saches que j'en suis profondément navré …

Le néerlandais sourit et, comme simple réponse lança :

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi Jöhann, moi aussi …, rétorqua ainsi l'autre jeune homme en embrassant celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire mon histoire. Et puis, s'il-vous-plaît, soyez gentils, reviewez, ça rend les auteurs contents ! Merci encore de m'avoir lue !_


End file.
